


Urges

by Snowawe



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Ben Solo Has Issues, Dubious Consent, F/M, Incest, Parent/Child Incest, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:20:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22758442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snowawe/pseuds/Snowawe
Summary: It’s painful as he moves to free his cock from its confinements. He hasn’t been this painfully hard in years. He focuses on her whimpering, her begging, as he wraps his hand around himself.A flash of guilt washes over him.He cannot be touching himself listening to his mom get off. This cannot be happening. He has some sexual desires and fantasies that others might consider weird, but this was crossing a line.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey & Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 10
Kudos: 208





	1. Chapter 1

He couldn’t wait for the day he graduated high school and he could leave this shit hole. People here was so mundane, their lives repetitive and boring. There was no excitement, no adventure. Just dull judgmental people. It was like the town had a mold. A mold they all had to fit into. Any sign of not following the social rules and what was considered part of the mold, and you were ostracized.

Ben’s family didn’t fit into the mold.

His mother, Rey, was young when she had him, just twenty years old. She dropped out of college when she got pregnant, and she never went back. Ben’s dad left before Ben could even walk, just left one night never to be heard from again.

His mom is a sweet and caring woman who works hard to provide, she made sure he was provided everything he needed, even if that meant she had to work two menial jobs.

But she didn’t fit into the mold, a college drop out single mother, so no matter how hard she worked, or how sweet and friendly she was, she never fit in.

The change in their relationship happened around the time he hit puberty.

It was almost like it happened over night, his height shot up to over six feet, his shoulders suddenly broader, muscles forming and his voice going from a high-pitched young boys to a man’s, deep and smooth.

He was suddenly a man. And with no male role model or influence, he had no real guidance.

Suddenly he had urges, sexual urges he didn’t have before, and he developed quite a temper, getting into fights at school or taking his anger out on the furniture at home.

Of course his mom tried, in the beginning she tried to talk to him about the changes he was experiencing and his new urges, some of them had become very evident to her when she did his laundry, finding sheets and rags full of his come. It had been only that one talk, both of them bright red and stumbling though the words wanting it to be over.

As Ben grew into a man, their relationship became more strained. She tried to reprimand him when he was expelled from school for fighting or when he didn’t listen to her, but it had no effect on him. He didn’t care what she thought. His lack of respect for her was so evident in everything he did. At one point, when Ben in a fit of rage had thrown a kitchen chair against the wall behind her, barely missing her, she just shook her head, her eyes filled with tears before she ran out of the room without saying a word.

After that, he could tell that she was scared. She was scared that he would actually hurt her.

Ben would never hurt her. He did care about her, but she could be very frustrating, and she didn’t understand.

…

His urges when he first hit puberty did constantly grow. By the time he turned seventeen his hand wasn’t enough anymore, and the pathetic sluts at school barely satisfied him.

And thus his online persona was born. At first it was just finding girls on dating apps, meeting them to fuck. Soon it turned into him recording them in secret. He liked to relive it, reveling in the memory of the tight pussy spilt open by his big cock while he held the girl down, reducing her to a whimpering, sniveling, mess.

Posting his private porn collection to a porn site was for him the next step in his sexual development. He liked the response he got, he loved the attention and compliments. He was of course not an idiot, he always made sure faces where hidden and voices altered, he didn’t want to get caught. He didn’t want to get a pathetic slut pregnant either, so he always wore a condom, something that lowered the production value and didn’t quite live up to his fantasies, but he knew he couldn’t just throw all caution to the wind just to suit his fantasies.

And he was sure that even though his mother had become scared of confronting him she would have his head if she knew of her son’s extracurricular activities or if he got a girl pregnant at seventeen.

…

Ben would normally be out on a Friday night, hanging out with friends or adding to his private porn collection. He was supposed to meet a blonde slut with big boobs and what looked like a tight sweet pussy judging by the pictures she had sent him, but she cancelled last minute. So now Ben found himself at home on a Friday night for the first time in years. He didn’t care that he got stood up, it was actually quite nice just watching a movie in bed by himself, and the slut would probably just have been like the rest of them, nothing special, just something he could use to get off and satisfy his needs.

When the movie was coming to an end, he hears his mom come home from work. His mom didn’t even know where he was, she had gotten used to him being out most nights on the weekends.

Ben shuffles on the bed, it’s still so early, he’s not used to going to bed at this hour. He is about to find another movie to watch when he hears it, muffled sounds coming from the room next to his, his mother’s bedroom.

He sits up. He has never heard any kind of noise coming from his mother’s room. She was usually very quiet. For a brief moment he wonders what is going on, so he presses his ear to the wall to listen.

She’s whimpering, maybe crying he thinks until he hears that the whimpering is accompanied by a buzzing sound.

He straightens up, eyes widening as he listens. He has never thought of his mom as a sexual being. She has probably not even seen a dick, let alone been fucked, since Ben’s dad left.

Ben is not one to shy away from sex, he doesn’t get embarrassed by it, but hearing his mom pleasuring herself with what sounds like a vibrator, makes his cheeks flush. She probably thinks she’s alone in the house, that Ben is out. She’s having a private moment and he suddenly feels bad for knowing. In his seventeen years of life, he has never heard her utter anything like the noises that are coming from her bedroom now. To her it must be something private, something she hides, only letting herself divulge when she thinks she is alone. She’s not like Ben who flaunts his sexual escapades online and to his friends.

He bites down on his bottom lip. He should leave. He should just pretend like he was out all night. If his mom knew that he heard her he was sure she would be mortified.

The sounds get louder. She is begging. Begging to be fucked.

He’s frozen to the ground, not able to move. Her mewls and loud moans goes straight to his cock. He’s hard, pressing against the fabric of his boxers.

It’s painful as he moves to free his cock from its confinements. He hasn’t been this painfully hard in years. He focuses on her whimpering, her begging, as he wraps his hand around himself.

“Fuck,” he hisses as he strokes his length.

A flash of guilt washes over him. He cannot be touching himself listing to his mom get off. This cannot be happening. He has some sexual desires and fantasies that others might consider weird, but this was crossing a line.

She cries out loudly, making Ben halt his movements.

He tucks himself into is underwear and tears himself away from the wall, from his mom’s screams in pleasure, and makes his way down the hallway to the bathroom. He was still painfully hard; he needs a cold shower or something to get his arousal to die down.

She might hear him taking a shower, and know that he’s home, so he opts for the sink. Turning the water on cold before he discards of his underwear.

He hisses as he angles his cock under the cold stream of water. It stings. He should just go back to his room and jerk off, make his erection go away that way. But after what he just heard from his mom’s bedroom, the thoughts that are going through his mind are all centered around her. He can’t jerk off to the images in his mind of his mom naked on her bed with a vibrator perfectly angled between the wet folds of her throbbing cunt.

As he closes his eyes, shaking his head, trying to get the thoughts in his mind to go away, the door opens. A small gasp fills the bathroom, making Ben’s eyes quickly open to be met with his mom’s hazel eyes, widened, looking at her naked son with his cock under the stream of the water from the sink.

He curses, retracting his member from the cold stream and turning off the water.

The silence is palpable as they look at each other. She has not seen him naked since he was a boy, and that was many years, and many inches ago.

He swallows as he looks from her eyes, to her brown hair flowing over her shoulders, and down her body. She is as exposed as he is.

He can’t remember if he’s ever seen her naked. He probably has, but that had to be before he was old enough to remember.

He looks over her small lean frame, a hint of toned muscles on her legs and arms. Her breasts are small, but still a good handful. They’re perky, with soft pink nipples. He looks down from her nipples to her pussy, a small amount of curly brown hair on her mound.

Ben is used to girls with bigger breast, some so large they are almost obscene, their cunts are also always cleanshaven. It’s like what he’s seen in porn. He likes that. He doesn’t care if it’s not natural, and that it’s sometimes borderline to fake. He doesn’t care that the sounds they make sometimes are obviously only made to edge him on, not made from their own enjoyment. They are only something he use to get off, he doesn’t care if they enjoy themselves.

What is before him now is different. She’s a real woman.

The small sheen of sweat on her body, her flushed cheeks and the sounds she was making earlier is all a result of her own pleasure. She’s like this because she wanted it, not because some guy wanted it from her.

The sight of her sends another wave of arousal right to his cock.

She is beautiful.

Her pink swollen lips are parted, probably in shock as she looks at him, “Ben,” she says, her voice high pitched, the shock evident.

Ben looks at her lips, wonders if she amid reaching her peak bit down on them, making them pinker and more swollen than usual. He shakes his head, trying to snap out of it.

“I was just..” he starts, not really sure where he is going with it. He has no good explanation to why he is in the bathroom with his hard cock under running water.

He can see that realization has probably hit her, as her eyes widen. She knows that he heard her, that he knows what she just did.

Maybe she even realizes that Ben is in this state because of her. He hopes not, he really hopes that his mom doesn’t realize that his arousal was brought on by listening to her, and that his cock is still hard, now with drops of pre-come forming at the tip, from looking at her naked body.

Her eyes tear away from his as she takes a step back out of the bathroom.

Before he even thinks he moves after her, pinning her to the wall outside. He doesn’t know what he is thinking as he is using his large naked body to pin her much smaller body to the wall.

A part of him wants to talk, wants to clear this situation up before she just backs away from it leaving it as an unspoken thing between them, as it is with so many other subjects.

She knows that her son isn’t such a good boy. She knows about the fights he gets into, and he’s sure that she knows about him getting drunk with his friends. She probably knows he’s been with girls too, his fixation with filming and sharing it online she doesn’t know about, but she must know that he’s not a virgin.

She just tries to ignore it, because she is scared of the confrontation, she’s scared of him.

He could break her in half if he wanted too. He knows that she is scared since he’s bigger and stronger than her, and because of his temper.

She is shaking, trying to push him away. Ben pushes back, using his broad chest to keep her in place, as his hands finds her wrists effectively pinning her arms to the wall.

As she struggles, she moves against his cock, it’s trapped between them, pressed against her stomach. Ben is panting as he feels the much-needed friction.

“Stop it,” he hisses as she tries to wiggle out of his grasp. His leg moves between hers, and then he feels it, she’s so wet after her earlier orgasm. Another pang of arousal tingles in him. He shouldn’t feel like this, he knows that. He just can’t help himself. He doesn’t think, something primal has taken over, as he moves one of his hands between her legs, letting two large fingers dip into her wet folds.

He groans. Her cunt is fucking dripping. She is so wet that it makes a suckling sound as his fingers moves through her folds to let them trace her slit up to her engorged clit.

Her eyes are closed, face scrunched up in a pained expression as his fingers touches her. Her body is still shaking, but she has stopped trying to push him away.

He wants to taste her. Taste the sweet juices from her wet pussy. He’s never had that urge before. He even avoided it when he fucked, it didn’t give him any added pleasure so he didn’t see why he should do it.

But now he wants it. He wants to bury his face between her legs, he wants to lick her cunt until she screams out it pleasure, he wants to taste her arousal.

He takes a deep staggering breath as he retracts his fingers from her, moving them up to his mouth. A low growl emits from his chest as he sucks his fingers into his mouth, tasting her on them. He gets lost in the thought of licking into her, sucking her clit, making her come undone just by the use of his mouth.

He doesn’t realize that he is so lost in his filthy thoughts that he has loosened his hold on her before it’s too late. He is pushed backwards, his body tumbling to the floor accompanied by a loud thud.

Before he has time to react, she is gone from the hallway. The door to her room slams shut, then he hears the click of the lock. 

His eyes are wide as he takes in his current situation.

He crawls over to the door to her bedroom. “Mom?” he says weakly, to no response.

“Rey. Please open the door,” he tries again, voice small and weak, like a scared little boy. Still no response.

He stands up, a wave of embarrassment and anger at himself rushes through him. “Fuck!” he shouts.

He looks up at the wall in the hallway, the wall he pushed his mom’s naked body against, it’s filled with pictures. Pictures of him from when he was a boy, pictures from school from every grade. Family pictures of the two of them, taken by a professional photographer, which his mom spent months to save money for so she could afford. She has even hung his most recent portrait taken at the beginning of the school year. He remembered that he thought it was stupid that they still had to take portraits like that, so he looks irritated and a bit smug, but she still framed it and put it up on the wall.

He looks at the only picture that is not just of him, or of him and her. It’s a small photo, taken when he was a baby. He’s laying in his mom’s arms, swaddled in a blue blanket, next to them is a man. A man Ben doesn’t know but knows is his father. His mom looks so young, so happy, smiling to the camera. His father has a more neutral expression, he looks disinterested, like he doesn’t care or want to be there.

He takes the photo off the wall, weighs it in his hands, then he throws it as hard as he can to the floor. “Fucking shit!” he screams as the anger in him rises. He doesn’t consider what he is doing as he starts grabbing photos and violently throwing them to the ground.


	2. Chapter 2

He has taken his anger out on the furniture before. He’s smashed up a chair, and a dresser. Thrown a few glasses and mugs over the years. He has even punched holes in the walls of his bedroom.

His anger and taking it out on the nearest object always felt justified. He never cared that he ruined something that his mom had to fix or replace.

He combs through his hair with his left hand, his right hand rubbing sleep out of his eyes, as he takes in the damage he has done. In the soft morning light, it looks worse than it did last night before he stomped off to bed for a horrible night’s sleep.

There is broken glass and wood splinters from the picture frames covering the floor in the hallway. The pictures that were inside the frames looks mostly intact though, apart from the picture with his dad in, Ben ended up tearing it into small pieces along with the last portrait of himself from school. He looked like such a smug idiot in it. 

Without his mom telling him, he knows that the pictures matter to her. He knows that he matters to her. He matters so much that she had an entire wall with mostly just pictures of him, and no matter how irritated or smug he looked in his resent pictures she still put them on the wall. And no matter how little respect he’s had for her the last few years, how strained their relationship has become, she still cares about him.

He tries not to think about what he has done, as he finds a broom. Normally he would just leave it if he broke something, leave it for his mom to clean up.

This time it’s different.

As he is bent down, cleaning up his mess, he hears the door to her bedroom creak, slowly opening.

He straightens up, but keeps his head down, not looking towards her.

“Ben?” her soft voice sound. She doesn’t sound shocked or angered by the carnage in the hallway. She must have heard him last night, so the sight is not a massive shock to her.

Ben turns. Her door is halfway open, she has a tight grip on the frame, concealing half her body with it. Her eyes are wide as he looks at her.

He takes a step towards her, something that makes her take a step back, hand at the door handle. She looks like she is ready to slam the door right in his face if he steps closer.

She is scared.

“I’m almost done,” he says, “you should probably wear slippers or something, I’m not sure if I’m able to get all the glass.”

Her lips are tightly pressed together, she tries to give him something that he thinks is supposed to be a smile, it doesn’t meet her eyes and it looks forced, “I can go over with the vacuum cleaner and a mop,” she says.

He sighs, “no, I’ll do it.”

Another forced smile before she takes another step back and close the door.

…

He squeezes, hand moving rapidly accompanied by a squelching sound, “Ohhh, Rey,” he moans.

He’s frustrated at the current situation.

Mostly because she has ruined him. She hasn’t done it on purpose or to her knowledge, but the thought of her has ruined him. He can’t stop thinking about her. He tried getting her out of his head, but nothing helped. He tried watching porn, but the women looked so fake, and the whole time he was watching he compared them to her. He even tried meeting the girl he was supposed to meet the night it happened. He barely managed to get hard. He wasn’t turned on at all, something he was before. So his conclusion was that he was ruined.

He had a small taste of her, and he wants more. He can’t get her out of his head.

And what he retorts too is probably equally as wrong and creepy as pinning his naked mother to a wall and touching her cunt.

He touches himself, every night, conjuring up images of her naked body in his mind. Her wet cunt, the taste and feel of it, and he comes harder than ever just at the mere fantasy of having her impaled on his cock, taking all of him into her sweet pussy.

He’s not subtle about it either. He moans and groans loudly as he does it, wanting her to hear what she is doing to him.

“Fuck,” he groans, thinking about how her wet pussy felt. His motion with his hand becomes erratic, he’s moaning loudly, “mom,” slipping from his lips as he coats his abdomen with come.

…

If their relationship was strained before it was nothing compared to what it was now. The only interactions she initiates with him are in the morning, when she opens the door to his room telling him to get up before she leaves for work, and at night, for dinner.

He can tell that he makes her uncomfortable, and while they eat dinner she barely talks. She does of course ask him about his day and how his schoolwork is going, but keeps the conversation limited.

It feels forced on her part. She is his mother; she is supposed to look after him and ask about his day. But it doesn’t feel natural anymore. Before he could tell that she was genuinely interested, that she cared. And he was the one who rejected her, he was arrogant, rude and dismissive. He even got upset and angry with her for caring, pushing her away and making her fear him.

He knows that how she acts now is because he stepped over a line, he pinned her to a wall and touched her. And he liked it. Not the fact that he made her uncomfortable and scared. He liked how she looked and what she felt like.

Out of mere frustration he starts imposing his presence on her. Paying attention to when she comes home from work, meeting her in the hallway to welcome her home and ask about her day. And even though he can tell that it makes her uncomfortable, he stays in the kitchen while she is cooking dinner, he even spends time in the living room when she’s there, something he never did before.

He can tell that she’s uncomfortable, and frustrated even, by Ben’s sudden interest in being around her but she doesn’t comment on it, not even on the sounds that comes from his room every night.

…

It was bound to happen at some point, both of their frustrations culminating to a point of no return.

He’s on his way to the bathroom to brush his teeth before going to bed, and the door opens just as he reaches it, his mom’s wide eyes meeting his.

She’s dressed in her pajamas, a tank top and shorts. Her nipples are poking at the at the thin fabric of her top, making Ben stare at her chest, gaze lingering. He knows what the focal point of his filthy thoughts as he masturbates tonight will be.

She makes a sound, an uncomfortable whimper, as she moves past him, and into her room.

He feels frustration rising in him at her behavior. He should have learned his lesson. He should just drop it. Instead he moves, placing his body between her and the door so she can’t slam it in his face.

They both know that he is too strong for her to fight off, so she moves away from the door, backing into her bedroom.

Her entire body language is screaming that she’s scared, she is shaking. She can’t even look him in the eye.

He groans, “Oh, for fuck sake, mom.”

She shakes her head, tears have started to form in her eyes, “Please.”

“Please, what?” he spits, taking a step towards her.

Her eyes close, small tears running down her cheeks. A part of Ben wants to pull her in for a hug. Wants to comfort her.

“Get out,” she says, her voice a breathless whisper.

He takes another step towards her, opening his arms to pull her in for a hug.

Her eyes shoot open as his hands touch her shoulders, “get out,” she screams, trying to push him away.

“I’m not gonna hurt you,” he says as he pulls her into his arms.

He leans his forehead against the top of her head, lets his hands stroke down her back. The feel and smell of her is so good, so good that he lets himself relax into it. It makes his blood rush; his heartbeat picks up as he feels it go straight to his cock.

He knows she can feel it too, how his cock is starting to push against the fabric of his jeans. She might have been able to find some sort of explanation for what happened, something that she could accept and then move on from.

But now, as his cock hardening while he is holding her, his arousal growing, she can’t pretend that isn’t happening.

The only explanation, one that Ben has come to terms with, and that she will also have to some to terms with, is that she turns him on.

It’s wrong. He just can’t help it. Hearing her pleasure herself, seeing her naked body, feeling her wet cunt, it has all changed his perception of her. He wants her. Wants to feel her, taste her, make her scream out his name in pleasure.

His hand is in her hair, gently pulling her head back to look at him, “don’t do this,” she whispers as their eyes meet. His other hand caresses her cheeks, wipes away the tears, before he lets it slowly stroke down her chest, over her stomach and down to the waistband of her shorts.

He dips his hand into her shorts, into her underwear, he feels the small tickle of hair before his fingers reach her cunt. He fumbles around, lets his fingers stroke her clit before moving further down to find her opening. She’s damp, wetness starting to seep through her folds.

He buries his head in her neck, placing a small kiss under her ear, “you are so wet for me,” he whispers.

She doesn’t say anything as he moves them over to the bed, laying her back down on it, with him crawling on top of her. There is not much to say. He can feel her arousal, how her body is responding to him, she can’t say anything to deny that.

She could of course say how wrong this is. How wrong it is for him to undress himself, then help her out of her clothes, how wrong it is when their naked bodies melt into each other, how wrong it is when his lips meet hers, how wrong it is when she kisses him back, how wrong it is when he slowly places small kisses down her body and how truly wrong it is when he buries his face between her spread legs.

He feels her wet cunt push against his tongue as he licks into her. He never thought licking pussy would turn him on this much, he’s rutting against the sheets trying to get some friction on his cock. She mewls, small whimpers coming from her mouth, as he lets his thumb circle her clit as he licks into her.

She moans as he moves two of his fingers down her slit, dipping them into her wet heat. He’s going to make her come this way. He is going to lick her and fuck her with his fingers until she is trembling, screaming out in pleasure. He sucks her clit, lets his tongue flicker over it, drinking in her wet arousal. Her fingers are tangled in his hair, she pushes his face into her cunt, as her hips meet the thrust of his fingers. She is so close, he can tell by how the walls in her pussy is starting to tense up, how her body is slightly trembling.

Her moans intensify, her head is thrown back, fingers digging into his scalp, her cunt convulsing around his fingers as she reaches her orgasm.

Ben has never seen anything so beautiful. Her body is glistening with a small sheen of sweat, her cheeks and chest flushed with a soft pink color, her chest heaving as she tries to catch her breath.

He moves up her body, his hips rests between her open legs, his cock so close to her wet cunt.

He captures her lips in a kiss, “you look so beautiful when you come,” he whispers against her lips.

The blush on her cheeks intensifies, she bites down on her bottom lip as their eyes lock.

He’s gonna fuck her now. Make her forget any man that has been before him. He’s going to make her his. He moves his body on the bed, reaching for his jeans on the floor, pulling out his wallet, searching it realizing that the condom he always makes sure to keep there, isn’t there. He forgot to restock with a new one after his failed attempt with the blonde. Huffing he tosses the wallet to the floor. He’s not about to leave the room to retrieve a condom, she might change her mind about this by the time he comes back. 

So he moves back on the bed, crowding her, kissing her neck, gently nibbling on it, before he kisses down to her breasts.

“How long has it been?” he asks as he takes her nipple between his thumb and forefinger giving it a light tug. 

She moves her head to the side, looking away from him, avoiding his question.

He sucks the nipple into his mouth, making her arch her back and gasp, as he moves his arm between them to take his cock.

He continues kissing and sucking her nipples as he lets the tip of his cock move through her wet folds. “How long has it been since you were fucked by a man?” he hisses as he lets the tip of his cock tease her entrance.

Her hands are at his shoulders, fingers digging into them, she shakes her head, still not wanting to answer.

He pushes the tip of his cock at her opening while he looks up at her face, “you haven’t been fucked in years,” he states.

Her entire face is flushed, eyes hooded and lips parted, she already looks so beautifully fucked out.

Ben shifts his body, moves his head up to hers, “we’re gonna have to do something about that,” he says as he in one swift motion pushes his cock into her.

Her fingernails dig into his back, a loud moan leaves her lips. Ben groans, she is so fucking tight. He didn’t expect that. He expected that with age it would become looser. But this, this is so tight, even tighter than some of the girls his age that he’s been with.

“Fuck,” he groans, “you feel so good.”

He’s not going to last long. He already feels it building up as he starts thrusting into her. This is beyond anything he’s felt before. None of the girls he’s been with before can compare to this. She is so beautiful, so perfect. Her body accommodates him perfectly as she meets his thrusts, moaning into his ear.

He wants to make her come again, wants it to last longer, but as her tight cunt clench around him as she meets his thrust, he can’t help but take one final hard thrust into her with a groan, spilling into her.

…

He’s sated, in a way he has never felt after sex before. They are laying next to each other on the bed, breaths still labored, bodies still hot and sweaty. He sits up, letting his eyes roam her body. He just wants to take her in, commit her to memory. He can see his come trickling out of her cunt, between her still parted legs. It sends a new wave of arousal through him. He’s never seen his spend coming out of a cunt before, in a way it feels like he has marked his territory.

He lets his hands stroke over her thigh, down to her pussy, letting his fingers through the mixture of her and him, pushing it back into her.

She sits up abruptly. He tries to pull her back towards him, but she is pushing him away, “there is nowhere you need to go,” he says, letting his arm around her waist pulling her back into his chest.

“I need to get cleaned up,” she says, her voice faltering, in a way different from what it normally was.

Ben kisses her shoulder, lets his fingers stroke over her stomach, “it doesn’t matter.”

She moves away from his grip, out of the bed, “It matters to me,” she says.

“Fine,” he raises his hands defensively, “just don’t take too long.”

Her eyes narrow, “I also need to find a pharmacy that is open. Since..” she looks down at her thighs.

He looks down to between her legs where his come is now coating her inner thighs, he sighs, “bit late for the safe sex talk now, isn’t it?”

It comes off as a bit bratty and arrogant.

She huffs, “apparently.”

He moves off the bed, pulling her into his arms again, she is a bit reluctant, but lets him, “hey, I didn’t mean it like that. I usually always wear a condom. I just got a bit swept up in the moment. We’ll get cleaned up and I’ll go with you.”

She takes a step back, moving out of his embrace, “I’m not taking my teenage son to buy emergency contraceptive,” she snaps, “but it’s good to know that you _usually_ think things through and act more responsibly. Apparently I shouldn’t have believed that you actually put on a condom.”

He huffs, “well, it’s not the first time.”

He realizes just as the words come out of his mouth, what a low blow that is. He can see it in her eyes too.

“I didn’t mean that. I’m sorry,” he quickly says.

She starts to pick up her clothes, “when I got pregnant it was somehow only my fault according to your dad,” she sighs, “I may not have been able to give you everything, or really understand a teenage boy, but I have been trying my best. I honestly thought I was a good mom,” she pauses, tears building up in her eyes, “until tonight.”

She has never been this honest with him. Never mentioned his dad willingly.

“You are a good mom,” he says.

She looks at the bed, then at him, tears now streaming down her cheeks, “what kind of a mother sleeps with her son?”

…

“Mom,” he says, gently knocking at the bathroom door. “Rey,” he tries again, “can I come in?”

Still no answer.

He sighs, turning the doorknob.

To his surprise the door isn’t locked. She is standing in front of the sink, looking at herself in the mirror while she is using a wet cloth to clean between her legs.

He wraps his arms around her from behind, placing a small kiss on her shoulder, he strokes down the sides of her body while he looks at her through the mirror, “I couldn’t stop thinking about you,” he kisses her shoulder again, keeping eye contact with her, “I initiated it,” his hands are at her hips pulling her ass back towards his groin, “I want you.”

“I’m still your mom,” she says, weakly.

He grinds his hips into her ass, making his erection obvious to her, “I don’t care.”

She shakes her head, “It’s wrong.”

He takes his cock in his hand, angling towards her cunt while pulling her hips back, “how can something that feels this right be wrong?” he says while pushing into her.

“Ben,” she whimpers as he thrust into her.

She thinks she has done something horrible by sleeping with him. It’s wrong, Ben knows that too. But he doesn’t care. He doesn’t care since they fit so perfectly together.


End file.
